Butterfly
by StupidMajor
Summary: [Full Summary Inside] It was two years ago that bastard became a traitor once again. It was two years ago when he changed. Slight AU SasuNaru in later chapters [On Hold]
1. Prologue

**Title: **Butterfly  
**Rated: **M  
**Summary:** It was two years ago that bastard became a traitor once again. It was two years ago when Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha left once again, this time to kill his brother. It was two years ago when he changed. It was one year ago when the butterflies came, but he never noticed. Slight AU. SasuNaru in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer: **dont own naruto at all

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was raining. Of all the things it could of done, it just had to rain. He hated it. It made his hair and clothes stick to him, it made his mask feel weird on his face, and it made him and his squad sick. He used to love the rain. He would dance and play in it, never feeling alone. Now it was just troublesome. He shook his head like a dog, trying to at least get some of the water off of him.

"Ugh, Naruto!" Naruto looked up and found Tsunade glaring at him. "Sorry not my fault its raining."

She rolled her eyes and threw a dry towel at him. He smiled and tried himself off. "Anything?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Alright. Go home and get some sleep. I'm giving you a week off."

"But!"

"No Brat! You've been looking for him for three months straight! Plus all the missions. If I see you here tomorrow, I'll bind you to your bed."

"Alright alright jeez," Naruto gave a half hearted waved and disappeared from sight. He reappeared again a few seconds later in a dark bedroom. Putting his ANBU mask on the beside table, he slipped out of his wet clothes and threw them into the hamper along with the towel; he would deal with those later. He flopped on the bed and buried his nose into the pillows. It still smelled like him, even after all this time. It was two years ago that bastard became a traitor once again. It was two years ago when Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha left once again, this time to kill his brother.

It was two years ago when he changed.

He wasn't the loud mouth, over hyper, teen anymore. He was quieter, colder, harder. He took the most dangerous missions, one after the other. He would protect this village and his friends with his life. He would not loose another.

It was one year ago when the butterflies came, but he never knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: lots of AU-ness! don't like tough! And there is slight KakashiSakura again don't like tough.**

_**Kyuubi thinking/talking**_

_thinking_

"**Someone on the other side of the phone line."**

"talking"

((me interrupting the story))

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was still raining when he woke up. Even with the curtains open the room was almost as dark as night. Glancing at the alarm clock, it shone 1:00pm; he must have been more tired then he thought.

Rolling out of bed, he stretched his sore, tight muscles, hoping to relieve some of the stress on them. Slipping on sweats and a old t-shirt, he grabbed his dirty clothes from last night and went to the laundry room.

_**Kit**_

_Yea?_

_**I'm hungry**_

Naruto rolled his eyes, _Your always hungry._

_**Pleeaasseee!!! **_((AN: I can see kyu doing this for some reason))

Naruto chuckled and threw the clothes into the wash. After setting it on the right settings, he stepped back from it.

Putting his hands together, he started on a multiple of hand signs. His body began to glow red and the seal on his stomach twirled. After a few more moments, he finished the hands signs and placed his hands on the seal. A blast of chakra shot out from it and landed in front of him. After a few seconds, a human stood in front of him. He had short fire red hair and black eyes. He was wearing a simple outfit of blue jeans and a white tank top.

"Finally kit. I thought I was going to starve! Eighteen hours without food!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "That's called sleeping." Kyuubi shrugged.

A year after Sasuke left, Naruto was able to find a way for Kyuubi to come live like a human or a kistune. Kyuubi wasn't so bad after all. When he attacked the village, he was being controlled by a ninja (Naruto suspected Orochimaru).(( did spell that right? Prolly not))

"Human this time Kyu?" Kyuubi shrugged and headed to the kitchen, Naruto not far behind. When Naruto first moved in here, he would get lost so many times he would have to have Kyuubi help him. Now it was second nature.

"Can you make me bacon?"

"What am I your mother?" Kyuubi was about to make a comeback when the phone rang. _**Saved by the phone. **_"I got it!"

Naruto shook his head at Kyuubi's antics and grabbed the bacon out of the fridge. He really needed to the idiot how to cook. He heated the fryer and was about to put the bacon on when he came face to face with the phone; a grinning Kyu holding it; "For you!"

Naruto grabbed it and shooed Kyuubi away, "Hello?"

"**Hey Naruto!"**

"Sakura-chan! How's it going?"

"**Good, good. Can I ask you to do me a favor?"**

"Sure!" He threw some bacon on the fryer when it was heated enough.

"**Can you watch Rin tomorrow? Kakashi and I have a mission."**

Naruto smiled, "Oh course! You know I'll always be happy to watch Rin."

Sakura laughed, **"Thanks Naruto! I owe you!"**

"It's ok Sakura-chan."

"**Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."**

"Ok bye."

"**Bye!" **Naruto set the phone down on the counter and turned off the fryer.

"What did Sakura want?"

"See if I could watch Rin."

Kyuubi jumped up and down, "Yay!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed a plate from the drainer and put all the bacon onto it. He set it on the table and headed down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"It's raining!"

"Who cares!"

Kyuubi sat down in front of the bacon and started eating, "Don't come complaining to me if you get sick."

Naruto plonked himself down on top of Hokage Mountain. He still went here to think. No one ever bothered him, or no one seemed to care. The villagers where still harsh to him, but they didn't beat him up. Most of them trusted him, it seemed like they finally understood they he wasn't going to kill them. They didn't know about Kyuubi being nice. Tsunade wanted to figure out who had controlled the demon.

Then there was Sasuke. When he found him he would beat the idiot to a pulp, yell a him, beat him to a pulp again, then hug him. He still wasn't sure _why _he wanted to hug him. It was just this feeling he got when he thought about Sasuke. It felt odd…but right. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke was still a bastard.

"Gone crazy yet dobe?"

* * *

**mwhahaha im evil! lol please review!**


End file.
